"Weird Al" Yankovic
| nascimento = | falecimento = | apelido = "Weird Al" | atividade = 1979 – atualmente | ocupação = cantor, compositor, humorista | instrumento = vocal, acordeon | modelos = | gênero = Rock cômico, polca | gravadora = Capitol Records | afiliações = | website = www.weirdal.com }} Alfred Matthew Yankovic (nascido em 23 de Outubro de 1959), mais conhecido como "Weird Al" Yankovic, é um músico com diversas premiações do Grammy, humorista, parodista, acordeonista, e produtor de televisão. Ele é particularmente conhecido por suas músicas satirizando a cultura popular e paródias de músicas contemporâneas. Os seus trabalhos renderam-lhe três discos de ouro e cinco de platina nos Estados Unidos. Biografia Filho único de Nick Louis Yankovic (um jugoslavoConrad, Harold. [http://books.google.com/books?id=TZaFMCee5HQC&pg=PA48#v=onepage&q=&f=false The Glamorous Life of Al Yankovic.] // SPIN, Vol. 1, No. 4., August 1985, pp 48 – 50, ISSN 0886-3032 "Weird Al" Yankovic: Frequently Asked Questions". // "Weird Al" Yankovic – The Official Website, Zomba Recordings, 2010-02-23. -Americano) e Mary Elizabeth Vivalda (de ascendência Italiana e Inglesa), Alfred Matthew Yankovic nasceu em Downey, California, mas viveu em Lynwood. Começou a tocar acordeão um dia após seu sétimo aniversário. Quando um vendedor de rua veio oferecendo aulas de acordeão e guitarra, seu pai optou pelo acordeão dizendo que seria mas um Yankovic acordeonista no mundo do lado do "rei da polka" Frankie Yankovic (com quem ele não tem nenhuma relação). Ele dominou o instrumento aos dez anos, depois que deixou as lições para treinar sozinho. Ele agora usa um acordeão pequeno, que ajuda a pular mais vigorosamente pelo palco. Depois de escutar o programa de rádio do "Dr. Demento" (um programa de comédia, com músicas humorísticas), Yankovic mandou para o "Doutor" uma fita cassete contendo uma música intitulada "Belvedere Cruisin'", que falava sobre o automóvel de sua família (um Plymouth Belvedere), em 1976. Outra música, contida na fita, que nunca foi ao ar, era intitulada "Dr. D Superstar" e era uma parodia de "Jesus Christ Superstar". Ele era aluno da Lynwood High School no tempo, mas a fita foi o começo da sua eventual carreira. Três anos depois, Yankovic foi um estudante de arquitetura na California Polytechnic State University (Universidade Politécnica Estadual da California), e um "DJ" na estação de rádio da universidade (a KCPR). Seu apelido da rádio era "Weird Al", o qual ele usa até hoje. Mesmo que ele tenha declarado que era chamado de "Weird Al" durante o colégio, não há evidências enquanto a veracidade disto. Quando "My Sharona" pelo The Knack estava fazendo sucesso e a banda "The Knack" foi convidada para tocar na Universidade, ele levou seu acordeão a um quarto que havia na sala da rádio (por causa da vantagem acústica dos ecos) e gravou a paródia "My Bologna", com um Lado B chamado "School Cafeteria". The Knack achou a música engraçada quando conheceram Yankovic depois do show na sua faculdade, e fizeram a música ser lançada pela gravadora da banda, a Capitol Records, que deu Yankovic um contrato de seis meses. Os ouvintes do Dr. Demento's freqüentemente colocavam esta faixa na lista "Funny Five" (as cinco mais engraçadas). Em 1980, Yankovic estava trabalhando na sala de correspondência na Westwood One, a rede de rádios do Dr. Demento naquele tempo, quando produziu outra música chamada "Another One Rides the Bus", paródia do sucesso do Queen, "Another One Bites the Dust". Enquanto ensaiava a música fora do estúdio, o baterista Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz veio e lhe disse que era baterista e gostaria de usar a caixa do acordeão do Yankovic para deixar uma boa percussão para a música. Eles ensaiaram a música poucas vezes antes de tocarem ao vivo no programa do Doutor Demento. "Another One Rides the Bus" tornou-se tão popular que fez Yankovic aparecer pela primeira vez na televisão, no "Show de Amanhã" (The Tomorrow Show), com Tom Snyder. Na apresentação, ele tocou seu acordeão e Jon batucou novamente na caixa do acordeão. A rara edição de 1981 "Placebo EP" desta esta música teve seu lado B a faixa "Happy Birthday", uma incomum (para Yankovic) música obscura sobre os problemas do mundo e a sua iminente destruição ("There's garbage in the water and poison in the sky, I guess it won't be long before we're all gonna die"), com a sarcástica sugestão que a negação é a solução natural ("So if you think it's scary, if it's more than you can take, just blow out the candles, and have a piece of cake!") A gravação da música do "Placebo EP" foi recentemente remasterizado para estéreo por Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz para inclusão em uma campanha do Furacão Katrina, com vários outros músicos comediantes. A "Sociedade do Dr. Demento", que relança anualmente no Natal materiais do arquivo de fitas do "Dr. Demento" (chamado de Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes), também incluiu faixas não lançadas do Yankovic, como "Pacman", "It's Still Billy Joel To Me", ou as demos de "I Love Rocky Road". A versão ao vivo de "School Cafeteria" também pode ser encontrada nesse arquivo. Em 1981 Yankovic saiu pela primeira vez em turnê como integrante do programa do Dr. Demento. Suas atuações eram particularmente interessantes para algumas pessoas, se haviam, quando ele começava a fazer paródias de músicas de Rock and Roll. Seu estilo interessou o empresário Jay Levey, o qual gostou da sua atuação e virou o empresário de Yankovic. Levey insistiu que a atuação soaria melhor se tivesse uma banda completa para acompanhar, então eles fizeram audições. Steve Jay tornou-se baixista do Yankovic, e Jim West o guitarrista. Com Schwartz nas baterias, a banda estava completa. Em 1991, Rubén Valtierra se juntou à banda nos teclados, para deixar Yankovic mais concentrado nos concertos. Rick Derringer iria produzir todos os seus álbuns a partir do lançamento de 1992, chamado "Off the Deep End". Depois da partida de Derringer, Yankovic começou a produzir seus álbuns. Assim ele lançou doze álbuns, o último lançado em 21 de junho de 2011, Alpocalypse. Em 1985, Yankovic co-escreveu e estrelou em um documentário sobre sua própria vida, chamado''The Compleat Al'' que misturava fatos e ficção sobre sua vida até o momento. O filme teve como co-diretor Jay Levey, que seria o diretor de UHF quatro anos depois. Em Janeiro de 1998, Yankovic fez uma cirurgia a laser (LASIK) no olho e raspou seu bigode, mudando radicalmente seu visual tradicional. Yankovic, que estava acostumado com seu visual, comentou que "Hoje milhões de garotas me acham gostoso pela primeira vez!". Yankovic casou-se com Suzanne Krajewski em 10 de Fevereiro de 2001. Sua filha, Nina, nasceu em 11 de fevereiro de 2003. Ele também tem um poodle, chamado Bela (figurado em cima da cabeça do Yankovic na capa do seu álbum, Poodle Hat) e uma calopsita chamada Bo Veaner. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio * "Weird Al" Yankovic (1983) * "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D (1984) * Dare to Be Stupid (1985) * Polka Party! (1985) * Even Worse (1988) * Peter and the Wolf (1988, com Wendy Carlos; paródia de Pedro e o Lobo, de Sergei Prokofiev) * UHF - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff (1989, trilha sonora do filme UHF) * Off the Deep End (1992) * Alapalooza (1993) * Bad Hair Day (1996) * Running with Scissors (1999) * Poodle Hat (2003) * Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) * Alpocalypse (2011) Compilações * Eat It (1984) * The Official Music of "Weird Al" Yankovic (1984) * "Weird Al" Yankovic's Greatest Hits (1988) * The Best of Yankovic (1992) * The Food Album (1992) * Permanent Record: Al in the Box (1994) * Greatest Hits Volume II(1994) * The TV Album (1995) * The Saga Begins (1999) * Bob (2005) * The Essential "Weird Al" Yankovic (2009) EPs * Another One Rides the Bus (1981) * Selections from Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) * Internet Leaks (2009) Videoclips #REDIRECT Lista de videoclipes de "Weird Al" Yankovic Singles * * * Yankovic, Weird Al Weird Al Categoria:Músicos vencedores do Grammy Weird Al Categoria:Acordeonistas Categoria:"Weird Al" Yankovic Categoria:Nascidos em 1959